1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an angle bracket for use in supporting various structures. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved angle bracket of simple construction.
2. Background Discussion
Brackets are utilized in a number of applications to support various structures. For example, angled brackets are often utilized to support planks to form a shelf or scaffold structure. Reference is made herein to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,277, 3,473,774 and 4,103,856, each relating to brackets for supporting scaffold structures. Although the brackets disclosed in these patents function quite satisfactorily, they each employ a plurality of components. Each of these prior art brackets utilizes a plurality of main structural components and a plurality of connecting parts such as nuts, bolts, rods and pins to interconnect the main structural components. Because of the plurality of parts involved, these prior art brackets are somewhat costly to manufacture and somewhat difficult to assemble.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angle bracket that functions as well or better than known prior art brackets but is less costly and simpler to construct.
It is a further object of the present invention to develop a method for constructing a simpler and less costly angle bracket.